Once upon a Dream
by jewlsmichelle
Summary: Sleeping Beauty AU. Emma knows nothing about her past nor being the princess of Misthaven, and little does she know she has met her betrothed and true love.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a dream

Chapter 1

Hearing the Evil Queen's threat to destroy their daughter was too much for him to take. He had told Snow that it wasn't worth it to stoop to her level, but once she mentioned Emma and threatened her life his anger took over. Pure rage launched that sword out of his hand and into a puff of magic smoke. Obviously, Regina had used her magic to escape. Secretly he hoped he'd be quicker. He even wished the blade would've run right through her. He wasn't a murderer, but with his daughter's life threatened he wasn't sure how far he'd go to keep her safe.

Regina's words lay heavy in the air. Snow rushes over to baby Emma, holding her close to her chest. Sadness and concern flash across Snow's face. Princess Emma's coronation was supposed to be a happy celebration, but it quickly turned into the worst day of their lives.

"Don't worry Snow. I won't let Regina hurt this family," David says as he wraps his arms around his wife and daughter.

"The Evil Queen's threats are real, your majesty," a voice calls out from the crowd. Most of the subjects in attendance turn around to see who has spoken up. They move aside to allow the speaker a way to the King and Queen of Misthaven.

A slender woman holding a long wooden staff and wearing a long black dress approaches. She stops to bow at the King and Queens feet.

"I mean no disrespect, your majesties. I simply know Regina. She and I go back. I know of the curse she speaks of. And trust me; you do not want your daughter anywhere near it."

Snow and David look at each other with dread.

"Is there anything that can be done? There must be a way to stop this curse!" David says.

"There is. I've used this curse before on my enemies. I hadn't known at the time, but as it turns out, true love is the strongest magic of all. True love, your highness, can break any curse."

David thinks for a moment, "true love? True love is supposed to be the rarest magic there is. How are we supposed to find out who Emma's true love is?"

"There is another way, your majesty, to keep her safe."

Maleficent couldn't believe she was about to suggest what she was about to suggest. She'd hoped it wasn't the grief of losing her child nine months ago talking. The moment she laid eyes on Emma, Mal was stricken by her beauty and innocence.

"You can hide the child. The Evil Queen's threat only lasts till her 21st birthday. If we hide the child till then, the Evil Queen's promise to take her life will never come to pass." Maleficent held her breath as she let the words sink into the King and Queen's heads. She knew this would not be a decision they would come to lightly. "For this your majesties, I offer my services in the task of caring for your daughter. I would treat her as if she were my own". Maleficent's eyes begin to tear up knowing that this child could never replace the one she lost, but maybe it was a second chance at being a mother. "I have magic that is comparable to Regina's. I could protect her- and I would, your majesties- with my life if need be."

The King and Queen could hear the conviction in her words.

"The King and I will depart to our chambers to consider your offer Maleficent. Thank you," Snow said trying to be strong. David looked at her, unable to believe she was actually considering giving up their only. David and Snow took their baby girl to their chambers to be together for the last time until her 21st birthday. It was with heavy hearts that they decided to give Emma her best chance, and that was to go in hiding.

That evening, Maleficent came to the king and Queen's summons. "Maleficent. We have decided to let you watch over our sweet Emma," Snow continues with tears in her eyes. You know Regina and how her magic works. You need to be far enough away where Regina's magic can't reach.

"Of course, your majesties. I will put a protection spell around the glen in the forest where we will live." Maleficent spoke. "There Regina won't be able to enter or use her mirror magic to spy on us.

"And you will return her on her 21st birthday." David added.

"Of course." Maleficent pauses. "I do request that I bring my sisters to live with us as well. They too have magic, your majesties, and all of us together will be able to protect Emma from Regina."

David and Snow look at each other. Both wished they didn't have to do this. They didn't want to leave Emma to someone. All they ever wanted was to have a family of their own, and now that dream was slipping through their fingers.

David nods at Mal in approval. Snow approaches Mal to hand her only daughter over to her, to give her her best chance. Snow couldn't even believe she was able to let her only daughter go when Mal took Emma into her arms. Snow could feel her eyes well up with more tears. Her legs began to give way beneath her, but David took notice and held Snow to keep her from collapsing in grief. David looked at Mal, pleading _please take care of her_ with his eyes.

With that, Maleficent turned and walked out of the kingdom with infant Princess Emma in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

21 years later…

His thoughts were all over the place, pounding in his head. He was tired of hearing about his betrothed. He's never even met her with the exception of her coronation, but she was an infant and himself barely just a lad of 4 years. He doesn't even remember that day, and yet his father keeps reminding him that she's his bride to be. His Father, the king has been able to talk about nothing else. Killian had to get away. A good long ride seemed to be the best plan.

Today he didn't feel like being a prince, especially if it meant he was being forced to marry a complete stranger and he knew that time was growing nearer. Maybe, just maybe, he could get away and never come back.

After hours of riding Killian decides to give himself and his horse, Philip, a much needed break. Killian dismounts and walks Philip to a nearby boulder where he sits on the ground leaning his tired body against the hard rock. He lays his head back watching the blue sky through the summer leaves of an old oak tree. It was then he hears a strange sound coming out of the forest. After listening for a few moments he begins to wonder if it's some kind of song bird singing the most beautiful melody, but after a few more moments the melody continues into a more intricate song and he knows it's a woman.

"Did you hear that Philip?" The horse just shakes his head and snorts. "Oh c'mon now. I know you do." Killian stands from his spot and with dreamy blue eyes gazes in the direction of the music. "Whoever or whatever that is it can't be far." His grin gets mischievously wider as he looks over to his trusty horse. "C'mon ol' boy. What do you say?" Killian playfully asks as he climbs on his horse. "We're now on a good ol' fashion quest, my friend. Let's go!" Off they ride in search for the strange singing that has Killian so enamored.

Emma always found joy in singing. It was the birds that taught her. The beautiful music they sang to one another gave her soul wings. Even though she loved to listen to the song birds, she especially loved to sing to the swans at the lake near their cottage. Their music was not so pretty, but the way they loved one other, inspired her. She always felt a kinship to them. She would notice the same two swans return every year. They seemed to mate for life, or so she's read. But she knew these two, even though they were mere birds, held love for one another. She sang to the swans every day at the lake. It's what made her aunties nickname her 'Swan'.

She longed for that kind of partnership. She supposes it was a romantic notion, but lately, approaching her 21st birthday, she's been feeling more lonely and isolated. Growing up she got to hear stories of Kings and Queens, Dragons, and Fairy Godmothers. It all sounded wonderful and heroic, but most of all, it made her yearn to be a part of something bigger. Her only companions are the animals of the forest. In her mind, she pretends they understand her when she speaks- she hopes they understand her; although, she's always had a floating suspicion they only hang around her because she feeds them berries and nuts that she collects in the forest.

"Typical forest animals," she thought, "only one thing on their minds."

This thought alone was frustrating enough to fuel the loneliness she felt. She sits on a nearby boulder blanketed with moss, staring off into the forest of large oaks. She listens to the songbirds nearby and decides to join them in their song. What else is there to do but sit in her favorite spot, praying that one day she'll have someone to share her soul song with and them in return?

She sang what was on her heart. She sang for deep soul connection like she saw with the swans. No words. She knew words could never convey this feeling- this longing to belong to someone and to have someone belong to her. Her heart continued to sing into the wood, but it had the saddest of undertones because she knew no one could hear it- and no one ever will.

Killian knew he was getting close but, because of the trees, the sound kept echoing. Philip's gallop comes to a halt as Killian listens again to the sound.

"Bloody hell, Philip. What's with this blasted forest? I could swear it was coming from this way." He quiets himself for a moment and tries to listen more intently this time. Then, that beautiful voice came ringing out once again. The sound didn't just vibrate in his ears, it resonated with something else-something more than he could describe or understand. All he knew is that he was desperate to find out where it was coming from. He pauses again. "This way boy! Let's go!"

This time he knew he was getting close. He gave Philip a kick to pick up his speed. A yell and another kick, faster again. He was getting closer; he could feel it, but the next thing he knows, a large stream comes into sight and before he can pull back the reigns, Philip comes to a violent stop just before the water. Unfortunately for Killian, the stop was way too abrupt, and it sent Killian flying over his horse and straight into the flowing stream, landing on his back soaked to the bone. Killian looks up at Philip and he swears he can hear a hoarse chuckle coming from the beast.

"Not funny Philip. Rest assured you're going to pay for that one my friend." Killian indignantly hoists himself out of the water and onto the embankment where he strips off his wet clothes. He starts with his overcoat and vest, peeling it off his wet torso and wringing it out to hang up on a nearby branch. Then he strips off his undershirt leaving his upper body completely naked. He begins to unlace his trousers when Philip starts to slowly trot away. "Whoa Philip. Hey!" For reasons he can't understand, Philip picks up his pace. "Wait! Get back here you blasted animal!" Killian shouts as he sprints after his runaway horse half naked.

Killian's feet move swiftly beneath him to try and catch up. As he quickly moves through some thick brush he slams bodily into Philip's rump. Killian immediately grabs his nose hoping he didn't break it on that devil horse's arse. "Ah!...aahh! Ugh! Philip! What in the blazes is wrong with you-" And then he sees her through a small opening amid the thick brush. She was breathtakingly beautiful- a vision he could not turn away from, even if he wanted to. No words could describe his draw to her and then he heard her sing. Her voice was like an angel's. He instantly recognized the song she was singing. Elated that he finally found the voice he'd been chasing this whole time. Had Philip known? He led him right to her. Killian is about to put his foot forward to go and introduce himself to her when all of a sudden she vanishes from his line of sight. "What the devil," he whispers to himself. "Where'd she go?" He takes another step forward when all of a sudden hears a loud smack and everything goes black.

The pain reverberates through his whole body. His head aches like it's never ached before. His hand goes behind his head to make sure he isn't bleeding. It's a bloody miracle he isn't. He then realizes he's lying on his back in the dirt, the summer sun beating down on him. A shadow moves above him looking down with fiery eyes and a branch the size of a warrior's mallet.

Once his vision returns he sees the most beautiful woman he's ever lay his eyes upon. Despite the pain in his head he is awed by the sight before him. He's conflicted as well. He's not sure whether to grab this gorgeous creature and pull her down on top of him or put his hands up in surrender. He figures he should choose the latter.

"Whoa, whoa darling…take it easy with that. I mean you no harm… I was only standing here loo-"

"What?" She interrupts. "Spying on me?"

Her eyes are like green jades, drawing him in like a spell. They bore into him with such ferocity and fire. He knows he is in trouble… in so many ways.

"What's your purpose here mister?" She spoke with authority and passion. He was even more enamored now than he was when he was searching for her. He'd kiss her if he wasn't so afraid.

"No, no I was just… following a voice I heard in the forest and well… it was lovely and it was singing and… well… I believe it was your singing lass and so…" He was having a hard time getting his words out. He hadn't planned on their conversation going like this, nor to be in so much pain, or on his back, with a weapon in her hands ready to crack his skull open. With the look in her eyes, he knew she might just do it. "I just wanted to find out where it was coming from that's all." He shot her the most charming grin he could muster. Though he knows it looks forced since he swears he has a lump on his head the size of his fist by now.

"Is that so?" She asks raising an eyebrow. "Then where are your clothes?" She continues to interrogate in a very aggressive and threatening tone. It's suddenly dawned on him that he's half naked. He realizes that none of this looks good.

"Oh. That. Well, that my dear, there is an explanation I assure you, but how 'bout' you put that tree branch down and I'll tell you." Her stare only bores down onto him more intently, she waits for his explanation holding her 'ready to attack' stance.

"Look, I was following a sound in the forest and my horse threw me in the ravine. As I was drying off he took off and I followed trying to catch the blasted animal." He could see Philip slowly creep behind a large shrub as if ashamed of his actions. Killian throws him a look that says, _you'll pay for this!_

"Oh." She let her guard down a bit to his seemingly reasonable explanations. The branch she's holding starts to lower and she holds out her hand to help him up. Relieved, Killian takes her hand and stands up. Still suspicious, Emma asks, "so what are you doing this deep in the forest anyway?"

His eyes go soft and his shoulders slump, as if all of a sudden he realizes his body is exhausted. He lets out a long breath. "Running away from my fate it would seem." He sits down on a nearby fallen tree trunk. Her brow perks up at his words. She reluctantly takes a seat next to him, realizing he's still a stranger, yet she can't help but feel drawn to him. It surprises her how she's let her guard down with him (even though she did smack him good in the head.) She looks at him with pleading interest. "Your fate?" She spoke quietly hoping she could get him to divulge further.

"Aye," he looks to the ground, sadness coloring his features. "Have you ever felt that you were made for something else? Something more than the hand you've been dealt?"

Her jaw drops; astonished at the similarities they seem to have. "I suppose." She decides to lean on the tree branch resting against the large trunk they're both sitting on. She then looks down at her hand in her lap. "I've lived in these woods my whole life. All I ever wanted was freedom from this isolation. My three aunts- they mean well and want to keep me safe, but I don't want to live in fear and suspicion. I want to travel and see what's out there. Go to exotic lands, meet interesting people." She pauses, "maybe even find true love." She looks at him and smiles. "But as you can see I may need to work on my social skills." Her smile gets bigger as they both laugh. He rubs the back of his head, glad she hadn't caused too much damage when she whacked him.

"I suppose this lump forming in the back of my head would say that's true." He just looks at her and sees how different her features are now that her guard is down. His heart swells at how breathtakingly beautiful she is because of it. But then her smile falters and she looks down again watching her hands as if she wants to share more but is afraid. He watches her with softness in his eyes waiting for her to continue.

"I wake up in terror sometimes, worried that this is all life is ever going to be for me. My aunts would read me stories growing up and I always wished I could travel in my books and live their lives for only a day. What if this is all my life will be? What if what I want will be nothing more than a fantasy?"

Killian watches her fidget. He can tell she isn't use to sharing herself like this. The kind of sharing where you reveal a part of yourself that makes you exposed and vulnerable. The more he watches her though, the more he realizes he isn't either. But for some reason he feels he can truly share himself with her.

"And this life you dream of living for yourself… what does it look like?" Killian asks with softness in his eyes.

A warm smile forms on her face as she looks back down. Killian's heart squeezes as he watches her.

"I know it sounds silly, but I wish I was someone people looked up to. I imagine I was someone who was capable of saving people; a hero perhaps. Not for glory or anything like that. I just want to make a difference. I want to know that I'm capable of helping another." Her smile falters a bit as she continues. "I know my aunts love me but I also just want to meet other people. They're the only other people I've ever known. I mean you're pretty much the only other person I've ever talked to besides the three of them."

"Well lass, I hope I'm not too disappointing as of yet." They both give a small chuckle at his comment.

Killian's expression hardens a bit as he decides to share a bit more about himself. He closes his eyes and says, "My father, he's forcing me to marry. See, my family, mostly my father, has determined my fate for me, taking away any choice to my own life. That's what I was running away from."

The corners of her mouth lift slightly, hoping to lighten the mood. "No wonder you ran away," she adds.

"Yes well, I have no idea what I was running to." He pauses for a moment and gazes into her eyes, "until I heard you singing."

"Me?" she questions, surprised by his words. She looks down again. "I'm afraid there's nothing special about me or my singing worth running to."

"Now why would you say that lass?" Bashfully he adds, "I've never been more drawn to anything in all my life." Even he himself was surprised by his words, because they were true. Their eyes meet after his confession and Emma realizes her stomach is doing flips. A feeling she is so unfamiliar with that she believes she is becoming ill.

His gazes into her eyes, pleadingly. For what she wasn't sure, but at the moment her heart is soaring at the possibility of someone else actually intrigued by her. But by the look in his eyes, it was more than intrigue, it was longing.

After their gaze holds for a few moments she can't help but blush and drop her gaze back to her hands. A comfortable silence falls between them. It feels a little daring but she looks back up to his eyes and then unconsciously down to his lips. A vision suddenly appears in her mind's eye of them kissing. She leans in and notices he does the same. His eyes close as their faces are mere inches from one another. Before they touch she backs away, suddenly remembering that he is a stranger. Memories of her aunts warning her of strangers invade her thoughts, yet she's not afraid. She clears her throat as she settles back into her seat.

"Well then… I uh," she gives a nervous chuckle. "I wish you well then." She reaches her hand out for a handshake. She can see Killian's expression is that of shock and, perhaps, awe. Did he actually want her to stay?

He reaches for her outstretched hand and gingerly raises her knuckles to his lips for a gentle kiss. He lowers her hand but continues to hold it, his thumb rubbing small circles on her knuckles. He averts his gaze and stares down at his hand holding hers. He notes how good it feels. He doesn't want to let go.

"I wish to see you again," he speaks softly. She catches her breath, her hand unconsciously squeezing his. It takes her a while to answer and, for a moment, he wonders if he's overstepped his bounds.

She's in a bit of shock. Here she was trying to wish him well, thinking they would never see each other again and then he says he wants to meet with her? She's caught a bit off guard with this whole encounter. He waits with on baited breath as she finally speaks, "um… ok." Years of her aunt's warnings of talking to strangers continuously hammers in her mind. But looking at him, she can't help but feel she already knows him. Yet, she also yearns to know him more.

"Meet me here tomorrow at noon," she says.

Killian smiles the biggest grin at her and she can't help but smile back at his beautifully hopeful face. He stands to face her looking earnest and happy. "I shall count the hours, milady." He kisses her hand again making her smile even bigger.

Emma takes her hand back and stands to leave, making her way back to the cottage. Killian calls out to her before she's out of ear shot, "wait! I don't know your name!"

"It's Swan," she yells backs. She's not sure why she only gave him her nick name. She supposes she's hoping this isn't too good to be true. Or maybe it was the fear her aunts had instilled in her about strangers. Regardless, she knew one thing; she was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

As Killian watches her scamper away, he brings his hand to the back of his head, just now realizing he has a terrible headache. The bruise is excruciatingly large, but right now he can't really bring himself to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Emma reaches the cottage, she decides to enter through her secret trap door that leads directly to her room. She wasn't supposed to be out today. Hopefully, her aunts thought she was in her room this whole time. They've been wearier of her being out in the forest since she's nearing her 21st birthday. She knows they're planning something. There's been more whispering among them in the cottage lately. She figures it has something to do with her because they act strange and stop talking once she walks into the room.

She collapses into her bed deciding to daydream over her handsome "stranger." It dawns on her, she never got his name. She supposes she was so nervous she forgot to ask. She hopes she'll find out tomorrow. Until then, she'll just have to be cooped up in this stuffy old cottage.

He doesn't realize he's still grinning until he's greeted by his footman, Smee. Killian dismounts his horse after their long ride back from the woods. Although, if he was being honest, the ride back felt like mere minutes. He couldn't keep his thoughts off of a certain blond - no, Swan.

"Well you seem to be in brighter spirits your highness," said Smee.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," Killian responds as he continues to grin, handing Philip's reigns over to Smee.

"If I didn't know any better Prince, I'd say something happened on your little excursion."

Killian looks down with a grin. "Nothing to speak of Smee." My Gods, he couldn't stop smiling.

Smee looks at him with pure curiosity. He knows better. The prince has been in a terrible mood for the past few months. "C'mon, Prince. Out with it."

Killian pauses for a bit, picturing the beautiful lass he met only hours ago. He knew he could trust Smee. "Alright. I'll tell you Smee, but you must give me your word you will keep this information to yourself. Do you understand?"

Smee nods, earnestly waiting for Killian to continue with his story. "Of course, Highness. I swear."

"Alright," Killian hesitates for a moment, getting his bearings as he recalls the last few hours. "I've met a girl, well- a woman. The most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on- in all the realms, Smee!" He can hear the excitement in his own voice. By Gods it's like he's a boy again! "I plan to meet with her again tomorrow at noon, so I'll need you to have Philip ready for another long journey tomorrow. I shan't let her down." He can see the worry on Smee's face, but he can't be bothered by it. Kilian walks away, Smee trailing after him.

"B-but your highness, you're already betrothed! What if the King finds out? He most certainly will not be pleased with you."

"To hell with my father!" Killian's voice changes from giddy to livid in the moment it takes to turn around and face Smee. "My father has ruled over my life long enough. I won't have him decide my fate for me. It's my life!" Killian struggles to reign in some of his anger toward his father. After all, it wasn't Smee's fault. He's been Killian's most loyal companion for years.

"I intend to tell my father tonight that I have no intention of marrying the Princess of Misthaven." Killian looks at Smee to let his declaration sink in.

It was no secret that Prince Killian has been against this forced marriage, but Smee has never seen him this determined to escape it before.

"Your highness. You know I want you to be happy, but the king will not accept that. Do you remember what happened to Milah when he found out about your dalliance? You want that to happen again? Maybe it's time to accept your fate and marry the princess. She might not be that bad you know," Smee holds his breath praying his advice is sinking in. But it's a long shot, he knows how stubborn the prince can be.

Killian knows that Smee is only looking out for his best interest, but he also knows that Smee is a coward. He hears the advice of his long gone best friend, Liam, echoing in his head; "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets." Poor Smee would never fight for his own happiness. A man must take charge of his own fate to find his happy ending, and Killian knew it wasn't in this place. His home was somewhere else.

"Make sure Philip is well fed and rested for our journey tomorrow." Killian walks away. After he gets a few yards ahead he shouts back at Smee, "and pack us some provisions!" He picks up his pace with a hearty chuckle, ready to meet with the king.

He wouldn't tell the King about his Swan. To deny the arranged marriage was enough. If the King found out he had fallen for a peasant girl- no. He wouldn't mention her. Not after what he did to Milah and her mother. Milah's mother was a mere servant in the castle, but once the king learned of Killian's affections for her daughter, he sent them away callously, with nowhere to go. His relationship with his father never recovered. His father is going to be livid when he finds out, but Killian was done living a life that didn't feel like his own. This wasn't just denouncing his engagement to the princess, this was good-bye.

Killian finds his father's butler. "Ah, Fredrick. I have news for my father. Please be sure he gets this letter, but it's imperative it waits until tomorrow."

"Yes sire. I shall tell the King you've returned."

"No. Not unless he asks. Good-night Fredrick." With that that Killian strides to his chambers to pack for the long ride in the morning. He would meet with Swan, but then later would travel to the nearest town and find accommodations. He hopes he can find somewhere near enough so he could continue to meet with Swan, if she'd be willing to of course. He hopes she would.

Just thinking about her again got him grinning like a fool. If he didn't know any better he'd think he was in love with this Swan girl. "But that couldn't be," he thought to himself. "We only just met." He took a deep breath, trying not to get ahead of himself. He was certain, though, that he wanted to see her again.

As he packs his effects he daydreams about living a life of freedom without the crown. He never cared for it- maybe before Milah, but then the King sent her away and he saw how cruel the Monarchy can be. With each passing day, his arranged marriage grew more imminent and it became clearer to Killian that he didn't want to be Prince anymore, not if this was the cost. To marry a complete stranger just to unite two kingdoms was insanity. He wanted to marry for love. Perhaps he could board a ship and sail the realms, something he's always wanted to do. Without realizing it, he imagines Swan sailing beside him, having adventures with him. Perhaps he could even captain his own vessel and that could be their home.

He shook his head, coming back to reality. "Killian, you ponce," He speaks to himself. "There you go again, getting ahead of yourself. You don't even know if she bloody well likes you."

He throws a few more items in his bag when he hears his door creak open.

"I see you're packing for another journey. When will you be back this time?"

Killian didn't answer, nor did he look up at his father who stood in his doorway.

"Did you ever hear of knocking," Killian snidely remarks. He packs a little more angrily, shoving his things into his bag.

King George doesn't answer the question, only gives a slight grin. "Well, I hope this doesn't have anything to do with the upcoming wedding. I know you've expressed your distaste for an arranged marriage but you will marry Princess Emma and unite our two kingdoms," King George speaks with more authority and force, making Killian's blood boil with rage.

He tries to keep his composure. To fail would give the King the satisfaction that his words are getting to him. "Ah yes, my duty as a prince. We don't even know where the princess is. She hasn't been seen in over twenty years."

"Yes, but that's about to change," the king responds in a brighter tone. "On her twenty-first birthday, she will come out of hiding. The time of the evil queen's threat will be over. She'll be safe again and you two will be married."

Killian shuts his eyes, hoping against hope that his father will hear his plea to not be forced into a loveless marriage. "Father I-"

"Enough!" The King says, inches away from Killian's his face, venom in his voice. "You will act like the prince that you are and marry the princess. Understand? I won't hear any more about it!" The King backs away, regaining his poise. "Now, tomorrow we are to meet with King David and Queen Snow to discuss the upcoming wedding and you _will_ be there! So unpack your bag. You're not going anywhere."

Killian's blood boils under his skin. His jaw clenches, sheer anger radiates off his body. It takes all the strength he has not to lash out at the King. He knows it would do him no good anyway.

King George leaves Killian in his chambers and locks the door behind him. Killian expects as much from his father. He would have to leave tonight. Luckily, Killian was deft at escaping ever since he was a boy. He grabs the tied sheets from his private chest, the one even the servants know to stay out of. With sack tied over his shoulder, he tosses them out the window and climbs down. When he hits the ground, he heads for the stables to retrieve Philip. Killian rides away not looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She considers not showing up. It's so foreign to her to be around anyone else besides her aunts. However, she had to acknowledge this incredible draw towards this man she just met. She feels enchanted by his openness and charm. It was bizarre even how deeply she felt connected to him. It was like what he was going through felt so similar to her situation.

Whatever was going on between them was scary. She knew this was something she longed for-to have someone else to talk to and connect with-but she didn't think it should be like this. All night her thoughts were preoccupied with him and with the nervousness in her stomach about meeting him again. She didn't know if this was a good thing or not. It all was so new, but also exciting.

She patiently waits in the spot where she told him to meet. Her hands folded in her lap trying to keep her nerves from overwhelming her. It's then that she hears someone approach. It's still a little unsettling, having another person in the forest with her.

"Who's there," she quips. There must have been weariness in her voice since Killian's response is nothing but reassuring.

"It's just me lass," Killian says.

"Oh," she sighs, not really knowing what else to say. Gods, she feels like her stomach is going to leap into her throat.

"I hoped you'd be here," Killian says with a smile. He sits next to her on the fallen tree trunk, the same one they sat on yesterday.

"How-"

"So-"

They speak at the same time. Emma watches him nervously scratch behind his ear while turning a shade of red. She's not sure why, but the fact he's nervous too comforts her.

Killian grins again, looking at the ground. He couldn't get his bloody words out. He wasn't prepared for how taken he would be by her beauty.

"You first," Emma speaks.

Killian chuckles lightly as he tries to recall what it was he was even going to say. "I was just going to ask how you were faring."

"Oh, well…" She looks down, thinking for a moment, trying to answer honestly. "To be honest," she continues. "I've been a little nervous meeting you here today." She smiles and looks down at her fidgeting hands. "I know it's silly. I guess I was also excited to meet you again."

She pauses to look at him, studying his reaction. "Is that saying too much? I'm still new to talking with people." She shakes her head and looks to the ground. "I probably sound ridiculous."

Killian can't help but marvel at her honesty and vulnerability. It's like she already trusts him to reveal such a confession.

"It's alright," he reassures her. "What if I told you the feeling was mutual Swan?" He lightly tilts her chin up to meet his eyes. She smiles as she looks into his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm also embarrassed to say I don't know your name."

He hesitates for a moment. He wants to tell her, but he's been worried about revealing he is Prince. It was obvious she didn't recognize him as royalty and a part of him preferred it that way. So far they've hit it off wonderfully. He would hate it if she acted differently around him simply because he was a prince- a title he's trying to run away from.

"It's Killian," he says with a gentleman's bow.

"Killian," she repeats, liking the sound and the feel of it on her tongue.

They both pause enjoying the sounds of the forest. A comfortable silence settles between them.

"Did you ever settle things with your father," Emma asks.

"Sort of." He looks down. "I ran away instead. I imagine he's read my letter by now and realizes I'm neither there, nor plan on coming back."

"Won't he be angry with you?"

"Oh, very much so." Killian seems to enjoy that thought. "You see, he's a very controlling man, one who is used to always getting what he wants. He's determined to control my life. I knew it was only a matter of time before I would break free."

"You seem very determined," she says with a smirk.

"Oh, I am," he grins. "And what about you Swan? What do you see for your future - other than your beautiful singing that lures handsome men to you in the forest?" He shoots her his charming grin.

She stares at him for a moment. Not sure how to answer that question.

"What's it like out there," she blurts out instead.

He has to think for a moment. There's so much to tell, but it should really be experienced.

"Busy," he says simply. "Though I suppose it would depend on where you travel. Some towns are little quainter, while larger ones have more people, therefore more ruckus. In my kingdom though, everyone is fairly cordial. We depend on one another for goods and services so there's an underlying respect to co-exist peacefully." He pauses. "Though, to be honest, I've only been to one other kingdom besides my own I've always wished to sail around the world- to see the other realms that I hear so much about."

Her mouth goes open at that last confession. "That sounds like a wonderful dream, Killian. Why don't you do that? You're a free man now."

He hesitates to reply, transfixed by those emerald eyes.

"I suppose I'm just taking a little detour. See there's this lass I've met who dreams of leaving her home. I hope maybe one day she'll trust me well enough to go with me. It would be an adventure." He shoots her his most charming grin, secretly hoping she doesn't detect the fear of rejection in his eyes.

At first, she's speechless. She's not even sure he's proposing anything. He puts his hand up before she's about to speak.

"Don't say anything yet, Swan. Right now I only hope you'll continue to meet with me, that you be open to us getting to know each other. If you grow tired of me at any point I'll simply be on my way." He pauses looking at her earnestly. "I hope that won't be the case though, because I have become so enamored with you, milady."

His face inched closer to hers. So close she can feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. Her heart frantically races and her breath quickens with the anticipation of what's about to happen. She can feel Killian backing away, giving her space to decide if this is something she wants.

She decides to lean fully in and place her mouth on his. At first it was soft; a whisper of a kiss. She quickly decides she's enjoying this immensely and adds more pressure to the kiss. His lips part as her mouth gives him permission to enter with his tongue. Killian replies eagerly.

She was _really_ enjoying this. Suddenly, she becomes self-conscious-was she doing it right or not? After all, she had only read about such a thing before. She slowly broke the kiss and backed away, looking down.

He sensed her shyness and worried if he overstepped his bounds.

"I apologize Swan. I didn't mean to-"

"No-," She interrupts. "It's just that-" She pauses, having a hard time finding the right words. "Well, you're sort of my first kiss and well- I was hoping I wasn't horrible at it." She bites her lip at her own confession.

"Believe me darling, it was anything but." Killian smiles, hoping he has reassured her.

Both laugh out of the afterglow of what was a glorious first kiss. Emma now regrets cutting it off but not sure how to get back to it. He reassured her that he enjoyed the kiss, but now the moment was gone.

Killian scratches behind his ear, still a little flushed from their shared moment. Both are quiet for a moment until Killian has an idea.

"Perhaps we might go for a stroll. It's a beautiful day, is it not?"

She smiles at his suggestion. "Sounds wonderful."

He stands up to lend her his hand and helps her to standing. He places her hand in the crook of his arm as they walk in the forest.

They fall naturally into conversation. He seems more interested in talking about her rather than talking about himself. She goes along with it for now. Before she can ask him any questions about himself, he stops abruptly at the watering hole before them.

A delighted grin appears on Killian's face. "What do you say love? You up for a swim? Before she can answer he's already taking his boots and shirt off. Her eyes go wide and her mouth open. Quickly she turns around to avoid seeing all that bare skin and also, so he won't see her turn ten shades of red in her cheeks.

"Oh! Uh… What are you doing? You're not going in naked, are you?" She gasps when she hears a splash behind her. She turns around seeing Killian swimming in the water.

"Relax Swan. I've kept my trousers on. I'll save your virtuous eyes, dear," he quips with a glint in his eye.

"Oh," she replies.

"C'mon Swan join me. I promise I won't look. I'll turn around. See? Can't see a thing."

She appreciates his chivalry, so she decides to shed her dress and dive in to enjoy the cool water.

Killian hesitantly turns around making sure she's covered by the water. He wears the biggest grin she's ever seen when he sees her in the water.

"Oh stop," she says. "I have my under dress on."

"It's not that Swan. I'm just enjoying your company is all." They gaze into each-other's eyes for a moment. Emma can feel the sincerity there. It's still unbelievable to her that she's found this treasure of a connection in him.

She decides to lighten the mood by splashing him in the face. He splashes back as they begin to playfully swim in the water.

They talk a bit more enjoying the scenery and the cool dip from the hot summer air. She can't help but be more and more comfortable with him. Here she was practically naked and all he looks at is her eyes. When she speaks she can tell he's genuinely interested in what she has to say. For the first time in a very long time she feels good. She feels acknowledged.

Once she's finished telling him more humorous tales of her childhood and her wacky aunts, she decides she wants to know more about him.

"So, tell me more about your home. I feel like I've told you almost every embarrassing thing there is to know about me. Tell me about where you're from."

His smile fades a little. "I'm afraid it's not as charming as yours lass."

"It's okay. Tell me anyway. I want to know more about you," she says with a smile and a light shrug.

His expression becomes a bit more serious. "This was something I didn't want to tell you. I'm sorry Swan, but I didn't want you to see me any differently."

He takes a deep breath. "My home is in a castle in a nearby kingdom. It's about a full day's ride from here. My father- he's the king."

He holds his breath and stops to look at her expression. He can feel a flutter of hope in his chest, he hasn't scared her off.

"You're a prince?" Her tone is barely above a whisper.

"Aye. I am."

Of course, she was shocked and was glad he told her, but a prince? She was speechless.

"Swan, say something. Please tell me I haven't scared you off. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before but I didn't want to you to treat me any different." He pauses to study her reaction. "Or look at me the way you are now."

His face made Emma's heart wrench. He looked scared and hopeful all at once- hopeful that she'd understand and accept him for whom he was. Everything inside of her told her to run. Perhaps she didn't really know him. Perhaps he was one of those strangers that her aunts warned her to stay away from. Why would a royal be galloping in the woods anyway hanging around a peasant girl?

The silence between them was getting thick, along with the knots in Killian's stomach. He wanted to give her some space to process this but he was sensing her pulling away.

"You have questions," he said. It was a statement rather than a question.

"I-uh…" Words were trying to form on her lips but something felt stuck in her throat. She tries again and clears her throat. "I-I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard. If you're the prince why are you here?" Before she could stop herself she unconsciously adds, "with me?"

This was the feeling he hoped she wouldn't be left with. This is partly the reason he didn't want to tell her. In no way did he want her to feel inferior to him. He didn't want that with anyone. His father might have preferred that, but not him, not ever.

"Please Swan, don't think that. "He swims closer to her, placing his hand on her waist hoping to reassure her and to keep her from pulling away from him. His face is mere inches from hers. This made Emma's stomach flutter. She felt warm all of sudden.

"I'm here because I want to be."

Everything about that statement seemed so sincere and Emma couldn't handle the way he was looking at her in that moment. She was looking at his lips and imagining that kiss they shared just moments ago. She wondered if she'd be able to get it right or if she was just a poor peasant girl kissing royalty. She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt his lips gently caress hers. She could feel her body grow warmer even though she was submerged in water.

She was no longer thinking if she was kissing right or not. It was clear he wanted to continue kissing her, but the miniscule distance between their lips indicated he was leaving half of it up to her. Was this what she wanted?

She decided it was something she wanted. She wanted him. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted to know him more intimately. Her thoughts completely ceased as she placed her lips more firmly on his. What started out soft and spacious slowly grew desperate and more intense. The feeling was terrifying. She was terrified by how perfect it all was.

He wanted to convey in the kiss how wrong she'd been. There was nowhere else he'd rather be than right here with her. He hopes this kiss can communicate that to her, but then he felt his body respond to her eagerness in the kiss. His mouth began to devour hers. He knew he should stop before things got out of hand, but at the moment he was feeling weak.

"Blast where is that girl!" Emma heard a voice cry in the distance. She knew exactly who it was. Emma quickly broke the kiss off pushing Killian away.

Killian looked stunned then embarrassed thinking he'd push himself too far. "Swan. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward I was-"

"No. It's okay," she interrupts. "I just-" She didn't want to leave but she also didn't want her aunt Cruella catching her with Killian. They've told her a thousand times to stay away from strangers. She started to panic. "I'm sorry. I-I have to go." She turns to swim back to the bank to fetch her dress. He brushes her hand in hopes to keep her from leaving.

"Swan. I'm sorry. If it's something I did or said- that kiss- I didn't mean to-"

His speech is cut short when her lips crash into his and her hand cradles his cheek. There was nothing hesitant about this kiss. It was full of want and reassurance. He moaned at the opening of her mouth.

Gods those lips, she thought as his tongue gently brushed against hers. Their foreheads stayed together as they broke the kiss.

"Meet me here tomorrow okay?" She says.

"As you wish."

She smiles at his words and turns around to quickly leave. As she grabs her clothes she turns back around catching an awestruck Prince in the water; his fingers lingering on his lips. She felt as though she was floating on clouds. With one last look at Killian she turns around to leave to find her aunt Cruella before she found them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who are still following this story. It's been so much fun to write this fic. Sleeping Beauty is my favorite Disney movie. This chapter so far was the most fun to write. I always wanted to express what was going on in Aurora's head when she heard the news she was a princess. Anyways, Enjoy and leave a comment. It helps =D**

 ***Thanks to Space0Whales for proofing this amateur piece. You're a doll ;)**

Chapter 5

"Emma! For heaven sakes child! Where are you?"

"Coming," Emma called as she's hopping along, trying to get her clothes back on. Focusing on her garments, she doesn't see Cruella standing next to a tree. Emma stumbles into her, knocking them both down to the forest floor.

"Goodness gracious! What are you doing, you clumsy girl?

"Sorry auntie. I didn't see you there," Emma says as she gets up.

"Well fine. You're sorry. Well help me up then. You know I hate being in the dirt." Emma helps Cruella off the ground. "I'll never understand your love for this forest. It's just absolutely ghastly," Cruella complains as she brushes forest leaves out of her salt and pepper hair.

"Now," she continues with more poise and glee in her voice. "We need to get you home. Ursula had me fetch you. We have some news we want to tell you. Come darling."

After a short walk north and they're back at the cottage. It's warm and homey like it always is, a summer breeze billowing the curtains in. "Emma dear, you're just in time for some tea," Maleficent says while pouring a hot cup.

"Okay," Emma says. "Let me just go and change my clothes," Emma leaves for her room. She had no idea what her aunts wanted to talk about. There's rarely any news around here. Everything has been the same as long as she can remember.

Once she was in dry clothes she made her way back into the main room where her three aunts were waiting. The table set for four places, however, something felt off. Whatever they were about to tell her, they acted like to was a big deal.

Ursula speaks first. "Emma, sweetie, we have some news we hope you'll like." She turns to Maleficent for her to continue.

"As you know, we've told you we were your aunts. Your parents gave you to us to raise you as our own. We've wanted to tell you more about them, but there was a terrible threat placed upon your life when you were born and so it was for your own protection that we've kept this from you."

Emma continues to listen, really unsure of where this conversation is going.

"Well, your parents," Maleficent continues, "only gave us these 21 years to raise you." Maleficent's eyes start to water as she recalls all those 21 years she's cared for Emma, not believing it's already time to let her go.

"I don't understand. What do you mean 'only gave you 21 years'? Why that long," Emma said.

"It has to do with the curse sweetie," Ursula says. "And as much as we've enjoyed these years with you, now your parents want us to take you home on your 21st birthday."

She could see the conflict they all were going through by telling her this news. They've been a family here for as long as she can remember, but they're sharing this news as if it's hard for them but wonderful for her. The confusion only grows inside her.

"What? No! I want to stay here." Emma could feel the panic in her stomach rising up making her ill.

"Emma darling wait 'til you hear the best part," Cruella smiles. "Oh Mal, do tell her."

"Tell me what," Emma says trying to fight back the tears aching to push through.

"Your parents Emma," Maleficent pauses to reveal her news, having a little more enthusiasm in her expression because she assumes Emma would be happy to hear what she's about to say. "They're the King and Queen of Misthaven. Emma isn't it wonderful? You're a princess!"

Malifacent's expression was gleaming. They all were smiling, looking at her as if she was supposed to be happy about this news. Emma saw no happiness in it. She only felt betrayed and angry. Angry that that she, all of a sudden, had to leave the only home she's ever known with no say in it at all. She wouldn't even know how to be a princess. She knows nothing of royalty!

The panic she was trying not to feel creeps its way into her lungs, constricting her breathing. She finally managed to get a few words out. "Why didn't you tell me all this before? Why the secrecy?" Her voice so low she wonders if they can even hear her. But she knows her energy is mostly going towards fighting off the panic, tears, and rage all at once.

They're all shocked by Emma's reaction.

"Darling, we'd thought you'd be happy," Cruella says.

"Well I'm not, okay," Emma cries. "I'm just – not! Oh Gods. What about Killian?"

"Killian? Who'se Killian," Cruella asks.

"No. I can't leave him. I'm meeting him tomorrow. Please, if you love me you'll let me make this choice on my own. I've met someone and I don't want to leave."

"Emma." Ursula gasps. "You've met a stranger? You know you're not supposed to talk to anyone. What if you've been found out? You still need to remain hidden."

"Why?" Emma speaks with anger. "Why do I need to be hidden? What's this threat you talk about?"

"It's a curse placed upon your name Emma. On your 21st birthday an evil sorceress wants to place you under a spell of eternal sleep, from which there is no way of waking up," Maleficent explains.

"Why? Why me?"

"It has to do with your parents Emma. But they will explain everything to you once you are reunited with them."

"I'm not ready to see them. Please let me stay. We all can still live here together." Emma looks at her three aunts who've raised her since she was a little baby. Hopeful they'll hear her plea and desperation.

Maleficent stands to place her hands on Emma's shoulders in hopes of comforting her. "I'm afraid it's not our choice Emma." Maleficent speaks softly. "As crowned princess you're already spoken for. You're to be married to a Prince, Emma.

She couldn't hear anything else around her. She then remembers Killian and how he ran away because his choice in marriage was taken from him and now the exact same thing was happening to her. She could run, too. She and Killian. She's sure he'd let her go with him, at least help her find her own way in the world.

"I'm sorry Emma. We didn't know you met someone. Your parents will explain everything to you once we get you to the castle and-" Malefecent's words catch in her throat. Despite the deal she made with the King and Queen, Emma felt like her own child. Tears prick in Malefencet's eyes. "I'm afraid you can never see that boy again."

Emma couldn't believe everything that just happened. Her whole world just came crashing down. What they thought would be a happy ending for her was far from it. They didn't know her at all. She felt like her life didn't even belong to her-that it was never hers. Everything has been a lie. She didn't want this fate, to meet the parents who were so willing to give her up, to not raise her themselves, to not protect her, to force her to marry an absolute stranger.

She's read the stories. Marrying her off would also mean she would be expected to produce an heir; a son or daughter to someone whom she didn't even love. The mere thought of all of these choices taken from her was enough to make her sick. She didn't think she could keep the tea and biscuits down.

Instead of crying like she expected, she went numb. She was beside herself. There was only one thing left to do, she thought.

After a few moments of silence Cruella speaks with concern. "Oh, do say something, darling. You're beginning to make us worry."

Emma wipes her cheek and the one rogue tear that had escaped. "There's nothing for me to say. You all, including my parents, decided my fate long ago." Emma gets up from her seat. "I'm going to my room."

"Would you like some company, dear," Ursula asks with concern in her voice.

"No. I just need some time." Emma manages a half smile hoping it will reassure her aunts. She also didn't want them to catch her running away. They wouldn't leave for the castle for another week, but she wasn't going to wait around for her aunts to take her away.

She waits a few moments in her room, making sure her aunts aren't listening at the door, like they've before whenever she was upset.

She packs a few belongings into a bag. She notes she'll have to gather some berries and seeds in the forest to eat for her long journey to the nearest town. She's never taken the journey and she's not sure how far it is. She only knows what Killian has told her. He says it takes him about an hour on horse. She estimates three hours on foot then? She'll probably be getting there right around dark

Her thoughts stop once she realizes her bag is full with all she's taking with her. She catches her breath for a moment because she knows she isn't coming back. Before she has a chance to sulk she decides she needs to leave before her aunts come in to check on her. She turns on her heel and heads for her secret trap door. She takes another look around her room. Her heart is beating rapidly.

She can't tell if she's scared or excited. On one hand she's taking her fate into her own hands and embarking on an incredibly unknown path, on the other she's leaving the only place that feels safe and, at times, comforting.

She could feel the tears forming behind her eyes as she looks around again at all the familiar items and furnishings. She decides to push the tears away as she closes the trap door behind her, forever leaving her childhood home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For 20 years she's been unable to find her. Regina's magic desperately searching the kingdom and beyond for her whereabouts. She saw Snow White and King David give their daughter up the day she threatened her curse on their child. Maleficent's magic was protecting the young princess, blocking Regina's magic from reaching her, but it was only a matter of time, Regina thought. Snow White would pay for what she's done to her- and by hurting her only child would be the sweetest revenge.

Regina looks down at the gold ring she's holding in the palm of her hand. As she gazes upon it, longingly it begins to glow and she can almost make out Daniel's eyes looking back at her. A single tear falls down her cheek at the memory of her beloved.

"Don't worry Daniel. Snow White will pay for what she's done to us. I promise you." She kisses the ring and walks over to her mirror using her magic to find Princess Emma. She will continue to search and put Emma under her sleeping curse and take away Queen Snow's happiness if it's the last thing she'll do.

The trek to the inn took longer than she expected. Her body was aching all over, her feet throbbing. She wanted to rest in the forest, but she felt she should press on. If she waited too long she might miss Killian. It was just earlier that day she saw him at the watering hole telling him to meet her again tomorrow, but so much has changed since she saw him last. She knew she could never go back.

She finally arrives into town just before sunset. She feels completely out of place and awkward having to talk to strangers to help her find her way to the inn that Killian was staying at. She only knew it was called the Lucas Tavern & Inn.

When she finally finds the inn she's on edge being in a new environment and around so many people. It was all so new. She walks in to the door, strange eyes automatically landing on her. She tries not to make any eye contact with anyone. She looks to the ground instead, holding her belongings tightly. She makes her way over to the counter where other patrons are gathered. She finds an empty stool and places herself on it.

The tavern was dark inside lit only by the fading light from outside and a few candles on the tables and counter. There was definitely an unpleasant stench in the air that Emma was not accustomed to. It made her nose scrunch up in disgust, but she quickly tries to hide it since she doesn't want to appear rude to the owner of the establishment.

"Excuse me", Emma speaks to the older woman behind the counter. She appears to be counting coins, her back facing Emma. She doesn't say anything, not sure if she's ignoring her or just transfixed to what she's doing. Emma hated to interrupt her, but she's come a long way and was eager to find Killian.

"Excuse me," Emma speaks a little louder. "I'm looking for someone." The older woman turns around placing her hand on her hip shooting her a scolding look.

"Listen sweetheart, if you want to chat or get information why don't you buy something, then we'll talk. I got other payin' customers to take care of."

Emma felt her jaw drop. This woman reminded her of her aunties when she was being reprimanded for one of her childhood pranks. "Oh-uh-", Emma stammers. "I'll just have some goat milk?" Emma's request came out more like a question, even more of an indication she has no idea what she's doing. The older woman peeked at her from under rim of her glasses and turned to fetch her order. "Wonderful," Emma thought sarcastically as she watched her walk away.

Emma didn't know what she could pay with. She left in such a hurry she hadn't thought too much about it. She did manage to grab a few valuables that she thought she could perhaps trade them. Then she remembered the pearl necklace she packed that Mal gave her when she turned 16.

She pulls it out of her satchel and breaks the string the pearls are beaded on. She holds a single pearl putting away the rest, hoping it would be enough to pay for her drink and perhaps a meal since she was starving.

The older woman comes back and sets her drink on the counter and Emma tentatively holds out her hand with the single pearl.

The older woman's eyes go wide at her choice of payment. "I think you might be over payin' a bit darlin'."

"I was actually hoping to get a meal as well," Emma says.

The older woman finally shoots her a friendly smile. "Now that I can do."

Emma sags her shoulders in relief.

"How about the soup of the day with some fresh baked rolls?"

Emma's stomach growls at the mention of food. "Sounds great," She replies with a smile.

Emma places the pearl on the counter and the older woman turns around toward the kitchen to fetch her order.

Emma sits on her stool for a few moments scanning the room and at the other patrons. She tries not to stare and if anyone made eye contact with her she quickly averted her gaze. She felt so alone. She decides to look down at her drink, trying not to bring attention to herself

She hears footsteps approaching from behind her and then takes a seat next to her.

"Well this is certainly a pleasant surprise seeing you here Swan."

She knew immediately who that voice belonged to. She looks up to meet those sparkling blue eyes and wide, boyish grin looking back at her.

"Killian," She exclaims with glee, taking his face into her hands and kissing him on the lips.

"Easy Lass", Killan chuckles. You might give some of these blokes the wrong idea.

"Oh-Sorry." She puts her hands in her lap finding it hard to quit smiling.

"Don't be," Killian speaks, looking lovingly into her eyes. Inching a little closer to whisper to her, "I'd just hate the idea of someone thinking you're _that_ kind of girl."

She gives him a confused look.

He nervously clears his throat. "You know – uh the kind that give affection like that to anyone with a heavy purse. There's a few of those that hang around here."

"Oh." Her smile fades a little more, confusion coloring her features. Still having a hard time understanding what Killian is saying. She now speaks in a whisper, leaning closer to him. "Why would they think that?"

Killian is a little shocked at her question. He sometimes forgets how much she's been sheltered her whole life. Not wanting to insult her by holding back the truth of this world, he decides he'll oblige any question she has to ask.

"Well"- He clears his throat again, all of a sudden feeling very dry in his mouth. "Depending on the girl, some just like the attention; others make it a business and get paid for such services, well- not the kissing part. It's what comes after the kissing part and usually behind closed doors."

He gave her a look with raised eyebrows hoping she could read his expression of what he meant by _'behind closed doors.'_

"Oh," she manages to say.

By her blushing and the look on her face he sees she understands and is glad he doesn't have to explain further. "I have to say Swan, I'm ecstatic to see you, but what made you come here? Is something the matter at home?"

Her heart goes soft seeing the genuine concern in his eyes. She's starting to believe more and more that he really does care about her.

"My home," her voice all of sudden gets stuck in her throat. The weight of her decision to leave home finally is choking her. She has no idea how to be on her own. But she doesn't want pity from Killian nor for him to feel like she needs to be taken care of. "I can't go home." She finally mages to say, gazing absently in her lap. She can feel the prickle of tears behind her eyes aching to get through, and it takes an enormous amount of effort to push them back, trying her best to not let the situation overwhelm her.

Killian notices her struggle and puts his hand on hers for support. "I'm so sorry Swan. What can I do to help?"

The gesture is nice and she can see the sincerity of his offer on his face. She smiles, happy to not be alone. "That's very kind of you Killian. I appreciate that, I really do. I don't want to be a burden. I just want to find my way. Perhaps find passage to another land; one where my aunts won't find me."

He looks over her features, his heart yearning to comfort her and hold her. He holds back squeezing her hand instead. He wants her to divulge further, but he senses it's a sensitive issues and wants her to share in her own time, when she's learned to trust him more.

He gives her a reassuring smile. "Well Swan. You're in for quite the adventure then now that I've found you. I'm happy to be of service."

She notices the child-like grin on his face return and it lightens her mood. All she can think about in this moment is how happy she is to see him.

"First things first though Swan. Eat up and we'll do anything you desire."

Talking with Killian she hadn't realized her meal had been brought out to her. With her stomach relieved to see food and the comfort of seeing Killian, she was suddenly hopeful of her journey; wherever it might lead her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's only been a few days since she ran away from her childhood cottage, but Emma grows more anxious the longer she stays put in this place. It's still too close. Her aunts will try to find her. Her parents might even attempt to find her and force her to live in their castle. The thought of living as a prisoner to her crown gave her shivers and turned her blood cold. If they did come, she wouldn't go. They'd have to drag her against her will kicking and screaming, and she would too.

Killian has been great. He's introduced her to so many new things in the short amount of time they've been here; from bargaining at the market to clothes shopping. All of it has been incredibly helpful since she was only able to leave her home with nothing but a few items. He even introduced her to ale but Emma didn't much care for the beverage.

After the third day she lay in her bed at the inn. Even though she had anxiety about her aunts coming to find her she was having a wonderful time. Everything was so new and different. Her life before felt like a stark contrast to what it is now. She remembers mostly the loneliness and isolation, but here, people were around every corner. They even were friendly; smiling as she passed by or a courteous "good day." Refreshing, she thought after mostly talking to forest animals her whole life.

She then thought of her aunts again. They were great to talk to too growing up, but now that this secret has come out; that she's a princess, she can't bring herself to carry the same affections for them as she did before. She supposes she's always felt they were keeping something from her. They were her family, but they always seemed on guard whenever she asked about her real parents. They were secretive of course and promised to tell her more about them when she was older, but it ruined her trust in them, because obviously they didn't trust her with the truth.

But if she was being honest it was her parents she was mostly angry with. Why would they choose to send her away and not raise her themselves, only to be forced to go back to them when she was 21? It didn't make sense! Why toy with her life like that? Being raised with a false identity then quickly taken away with no warning. How did they think she was going to react?

She begins to relive the moment her aunts told her she was a princess. She recalls that they seemed _happy_ for her. It baffled Emma that they could think that she'd be happy changing who she was. They said there was more; a curse was placed upon her as an infant. "Curious", she thought. Maleficent said her parents would explain more, but she wasn't interested. She was determined to find her own way. Live her life on her terms, to find her own happiness.

Laying there she realized her thoughts were nonstop; thinking about her aunts, her parents, and a supposed curse. These thoughts were keeping her far from sleep driving her mad. Before, when she had a hard time sleeping she would sneak away and sing to the forest animals or the swans at the lake to get things off her chest, but at the moment she didn't feel like singing. No, she felt like hitting something. She immediately thought of Killian.

She quickly got up from her bed and looked out her window. People were still out in the street below. Perhaps it wasn't too late. She quickly got dressed and made her way across the hall to Killian's room. She knocked softly waiting for a reply. Feeling impatient she knocks again, louder this time.

Finally she hears some movement behind the door and a hoarse voice cursing behind it. It sounds like he's waking from a deep sleep. She feels bad but waits for him to open his door anyway.

"Bloody hell! Hold on!" She hears behind Killian's door.

He finally opens it. His expression goes from annoyance to bliss in the mere seconds it takes to realize who it is.

"Swan," He Smiles. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She looks at him with apprehension, unsure where to begin. Finally she blurts out, "I want to learn how to fight? Will you teach me?"

His eyes go wide and he blinks in disbelief at her request. "Uh- Swan, I would be delighted. Perhaps in the morning we'll purchase you a weapon and we'll start your first lesson tomorrow aye?"

It wasn't the answer she was hoping for. She supposes the old her would have caved and went along with his suggestion, but too much has happened these past few days. She's learned so much about herself and already her life in the cottage feels like a lifetime ago. She no longer feels like that girl who dreams of a better life and sings in the forest, with no friends and no one to talk to accept for the animals. She was beginning to feel like she was becoming who she was meant to be. She needed this.

"Please Killian." The look in her eyes and the plea in her voice was more than enough to pull him from his sleepy state and remember that ol' widow Lucas probably has an extra sword around that they could borrow.

"Alright Swan. A quick lesson and then we get some sleep yes?"

"Yes", she answered with a grateful smile that reached her eyes. She starts to put one foot in his door way when Killian puts his hand up.

"Whoa Swan. What're you doing?"

It's then dawned on her that he was half naked and her cheeks goes three shades of red. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." She turns around to leave when she feels his hand on her arm.

"It's alright Swan. As delighted as I would be to have you come into my room…", he wiggles his eyebrows. "I think it'd be better if you met me downstairs. I'll get myself ready and find a weapon for you to use. I'm sure Widow Lucas has one lying around somewhere."

She looks deeply into his eyes feeling such gratitude towards him. "Thank you," She says with such sincerity.

"Of course Swan." His heart swells at the look in her eyes and the obvious pleasure he brought her just by obliging her simple request. He thinks to himself that he could definitely get use to this.

Once she's gone he quickly dresses and heads down stairs to find Widow Lucas, or 'Granny' as she's recently told him to call her.

He finds her behind the counter serving drinks to the late night patrons. He puts on the charm as he approaches her. She sees it from a mile away and rolls her eyes as he sits at the counter. But he can see the hint of a smile slightly perk up at the corner of her mouth, so he knows she secretly enjoys the flattery.

"-Ello Love. I'm in need of a sword. Preferably of the lighter end but I won't be too picky since I imagine you're limited on such things," he gives her a toothy grin.

"Is that a fact," She asks bobbing her hips. You're in luck. I just so happen to have this." She pulls a cutlass from behind the bar and places it on the counter in front of him. "Here. A customer brought it in as payment a while back. Keep it. I got enough weapons in this god forsaken place."

He lowers his gaze at the cutlass, and takes it out of its sheath. He rubs his thumb across the blade testing its sharpness and looking over any nicks it might have, hoping the balance of the blade wouldn't be too off. He makes a note to take to the nearest blacksmith later to have it redone and polished, but for now, it will definitely due.

Still looking it over he sees it is a fine blade. The bloke who had it before was either a thief and didn't know what he had or the owner of this sword was awfully desperate. Either way, he was glad for Granny's generosity.

He puts the sword back in its sheath and grins at Granny. He leans over the counter to plant a big sopping kiss on her cheek. "Thanks love. You're bloody amazing." He winks at her and storms out the door, hearing Granny chuckle behind him.

He sees Swan outside waiting for him by the fountain in the town square. He walks over to her eyeing the rest of the passer byes. For reasons he cannot explain, he's gotten a bit more protective over her. Something has been nagging him in his gut to keep his guard up, which is why he's so grateful she wants to learn how to fight.

"Well Swan, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. "

"Luckily it's a full moon tonight so we should be able to see well enough for a lesson. What do you say Swan? Shall we make a fighter out of you," Killian asks as he hands her the newly acquired blade from Granny.

She looks down at the blade in its sheath. Unsure how to hold it she simply grabs the weapon by its handle and lets the tip of the blade rest on the ground. "Lead the way Sire," She tells him.

Killian grabs her hand and leads to a clearing nearby where no one should bother them, and where the moon lights the area up nicely.

"Now, first thing Swan, you always want to keep your eye on your opponent. Eye contact is best. I find it's easier to read him that way."

"Or her," she corrects him with a grin.

He chuckles at that. Not because a woman fighting is funny. Oh no. He loves that Swan sees herself as an equal, whose unwilling let herself be a _passive female_. He knew another girl, long ago who was strong like that. But Swan wasn't just a _girl._ He could see her resolve growing stronger all the time. It was no wonder she craved to leave her home. She has such greatness and passion in her. A person like her needs to be free; to experience the world; to go after everything her heart desires. It's then Killian realizes that he desperately wants to do everything in his power to help her achieve that, if she'll let him.

Three hours of sparring and instruction Killian feels spent. Both are breathing hard with cheeks flushed. Killian can feel his sweat soaking in his clothes and he assumes the same is true for Swan. He tries to shake his mind of any thoughts of her body because it would be extremely difficult to stop. It was difficult enough keeping his thoughts clean during their sparing session.

Still slightly out of breath he says, "Well Swan, I think that's enough for today. What do you say we call it a night?"

"Oh," She responds, disappointed. "I suppose it is late. Can we do this tomorrow?"

Her face is full of hope and fire. How can he say no? "Aye Swan; tomorrow it is. His heart swells at the smile she gives him and the satisfaction all over her face. Yes he could definitely get used to making her happy. He could spend every day for the rest of his life putting that smile on her.

Emma started to feel how much she exerted herself from their lesson as soon as her head hit her pillow, but there was something extremely satisfying about this kind of tired. Her legs and shoulders ached, obviously not used to that kind of foot work and holding a weapon for that long, but her heart was singing and she felt more content than she's ever felt. For once she felt confident and hopeful for her future.

With no more thoughts to keep her occupied she laid in bed and fell right to sleep and had never slept better.

4


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: For those of you just coming to this story, this is my first multi fic and I'm so excited! However, I currently am working without a beta so I apologize for grammatical and spelling errors. I'm hoping this story catches on so please feel free to share and leave a comment to help the muse. Thank you for reading and enjoy =)**

Chapter 8

Mal was beginning to worry. It's been four days. Two days they waited at the cottage hoping Emma just needed some time to herself and would be back, but after the second day they knew they needed to find her and bring her home to her birth parents. Traveling by horse and cart they set out their search.

"This is ridiculous Mal! We're never going to find her in this god forsaken place," Cruella says as they travel in their carriage through the small town they found themselves in.

Ursula nods her head in agreement. "She's right. We don't even know if she's here. We need magic to find her. She's out of the protection barrier now. With each passing moment Regina is also closer to finding her and you can bet she's using her dark magic to do so."

Mal knew they were right. They've been avoiding using magic for 20 years to keep away unwanted attention. Any use of magic is like a beacon to other magic users. Their protective barrier was up but they knew Regina would be relentless in her search for the princess.

Maleficent sighs. "I know, but we can't attract attention to ourselves." She gives them a stern look. We need to go somewhere private."

"Well good luck," Cruella scoffs. This place is full of one dirty stranger after another.

Maleficent parks the cart and climbs out to tie the horse. She motions her companions to follow her in to a nearby alley where no one will see them from the street. With her back to a wall and a clear view of the entrance of the alley Maleficent pulls out a magical staff from her cloak. On it is a glass globe settled on top.

Cruella's eyes go wide. "When did you take that out of hiding?"

"I've always had it close," Maleficent says as she affectionately strokes the magical orb. "This is how we'll find Emma." Maleficent has missed using magic. Although it was necessary to keep Emma safe and away from prying eyes, she's longed to use it again.

"Show us Emma," she whispers into the globe and blows a soft breath over it making purple and pink dust sparkle and swirl within it. After a moment Emma's face appears as clear as day within the globe. They see her walking out of a building with her arm hooked on a gentleman. Above their heads they could make out a sign that reads, _Lucas Tavern & Inn. _

"There," Mal speaks. We've got her."

"And how do you suppose we take her with us? At this point I'm not sure what's going to convince her to leave with us," Ursula says.

"Leave that to me," Mal whispers still looking at Emma's face in her orb, noting how happy she looks. She would love nothing more than to let Emma live her own life and find her happiness, but Emma wasn't hers. She never was and she made a promise to the King and Queen to return their daughter on her 21st birthday. As much as it hurt Mal to go against her parental instincts, Emma deserves to know where she came from and her parents to finally meet the beautiful, young woman their daughter turned out to be. Emma would understand once she saw them.

Ursula's voice breaks Maleficent out of her thoughts. "So, what's the plan?"

Mal looks at Ursula, the confliction present on her face. "Follow me," She simply states. They move swiftly back to their cart. "We know where she's staying. We'll lay low until we can catch her alone", Mal says.

"And then!" Ursula demanding an answer, Cruella is right behind her wonder the same thing.

Mal climbs into the cart in front of them, irritation in her voice. "And we do what we have to in order to get her home! Regina is still out there searching for her too! We need to get to Emma before she does!"

Ursula and Cruella knew Maleficent was right. With that, all three set themselves in the cart and rode off.

They just finished another lesson of Swan's sparing and attack stance. She's a very quick learner, Killian thought to himself; all the more reason to marvel at her. Something he's been doing ever since he's laid eyes on her. But that marveling grows every second he's with her. It deepens every time he learns something new about her, or when he gets to see her learn something new about herself. Watching her drink ale for the first time was by far the most adorable thing he's ever seen. He doesn't know how deeply he's fallen for her, but he knows he has.

He's kept their interactions plutonic since that first day she arrived; ever since she planted that kiss on him at the inn. Amazing as that was to feel her lips on his; he's also wanted to give Swan her space, allowing time for her to process leaving home, and hopefully learning to trust him. However, it's been growing more and more difficult to resist the urge to hold her and kiss her senseless, especially watching her sword fight. She has such veracity and passion in her, just starting to break through the surface, and he feels extremely lucky to witness it.

He knows she's been through an ordeal at home and doesn't want to pressure her to divulge what happened. But he's noticed with each passing day her anxiety is escalating; looking around every corner, spooked by loud sounds, as if something were after her.

His protectiveness has only grown as well, but so has the desire to put her at ease. That's why today he has taken it upon himself to seek passage on a vessel to another land. He hears Glowerhaven is lovely this time of year. He hopes Swan will be open to leaving this place with him.

His reasons for leaving, however, aren't only for Swan. His anxiety grows as well, fearing his father and the royal guards are looking for him. He knew the King would not take lightly his only heir leaving the thrown. But Killian didn't care. He wanted to live a life of freedom, whatever the cost, and the cost of defying his father is one he would easily pay.

He shook his head trying to discard thoughts of his father. He was ready to move forward with his life and with each moment he spends with Swan, he hopes that life includes her in it.

"Hey," Emma finally speaks, noticing Killian drifting off in thought. "You okay?"

After spending the afternoon sparing they decided to take a break strolling near the docks. Watching the boats and ships bob and sway in the ocean has always had a calming effect on Killian. They reminded him of Liam and how he loved the water. He has fond memories of being out on Liam's boat, teaching him to fish and sail. A time in Killian's life he will always be grateful for.

Killian smiles at Emma, admiring her flushed cheeks from their workout. "I'm fine Swan," he finally answers. He stops in his tracks to face her taking her hands in his. "I was thinking, that maybe it's time we leave this place and start an adventure somewhere else. I know leaving might seem scary and I know you haven't known me for that long-"He finds himself getting nervous with knots in his stomach. "It's just that"- He takes a deep breath and decides to take a chance. "I've fallen in love with you Swan. And I was hoping you'd run away with me. Anywhere you wish to go I'll take you."

He holds his breath waiting for her to respond. He doesn't expect her to say 'I love you' back but he hopes she feels safe enough with him to take him up on his offer. But she's quiet. Too quiet. It puts an ache in his chest that perhaps he's read this whole situation wrong and she does not return his affections.

Her lips begin to quark up into a shy smile, filling Killian up with hope again.

"I wouldn't know where to start. Can we go somewhere sunny and warm?"

He smiles and lifts the back of her hand to his lips to give it a gentle kiss. "As you wish milady."

Her smile grows bigger and she takes her arms and wraps them around him laughing out of pure joy. He's so glad he's made her happy. He enjoys the embrace and lifts her off the ground and spins her in the air, so happy that she's taken his offer and they can now start their new lives. Start living a life of freedom.

He sets her down and their faces linger close together. Its Emma who makes the first move, crashing her lips into his, putting all her love and gratitude into it.

 _Love,_ she thought. She did love him. She knew she did since that kiss in the water. Her thoughts are then interrupted by his tongue gently caressing her lips, asking for entrance. Her heart rate picks up its pace and her body gets extremely warm.

All of a sudden feeling self-conscious and aware of all the passer-byes', she breaks the kiss.

"Thank you," she finally whispers with their foreheads still touching.

"For what Swan?"

"For everything." She opens her eyes and looks into his. "I don't know what I would have done if I haven't met you. I probably couldn't believe enough in myself to do this-To live my life on my terms." 

"Well I didn't do that Swan. This was all you. You're far braver and more capable than you realize."

Her heart soars looking into his eyes and seeing the sincerity in them. He means it. He believes in her. She's not sure when exactly all of her dreams started coming true but she can sense they are right in front of her; being actualized and the joy she feels has no caparison to anything else in her life.

"So when do we leave," She asks.

"Tell you what Swan, why don't you fetch your belongings, have a meal on me, and I'll talk to a few ships captains and see about getting passage out of here tonight."

"Sounds wonderful." She gives him another kiss. As she walks away their hands linger in their touch finally breaking the connection at the very last possible moment. Their eyes still locked, until she has to finally look in front of her to head back to the tavern.

Watching those two idiots fall in love was enough to make her gag! But this was a very interesting development. Princess Emma has fallen in love with her betrothed and what's fascinating is neither of them knows this!

The evil queen had been following those two all day in disguise. Watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity. It would have to be soon. The fools are planning on fleeing this place. The evil queen had a prophecy to fulfil. Princess Emma would be under her sleeping curse and she would finally have her revenge on Snow white. Snow would finally know the pain she's felt all these years.

But first, she had to take care of that prince. A plan began to reveal itself to her. She was already seeing her next course of action. How useful love can be when wielded correctly.

Emma made her way back to the inn to wait for Killian. She could still feel her cheeks flushed from their kiss. As happy as she was to be with Killian, she was a bit mournful to leave this place. It was here she learned and discovered so much. Although, she knew it was important to leave it was the place where her and Killian grew closer. This place is where he taught her to sword fight, where he encouraged her and help her break out of her shell.

Still, it was exciting to leave to a new land. She suddenly felt incredibly happy that she was leaving with Killian by her side to their next adventure.

Caught in her thoughts, she approaches the inn when she suddenly hears a familiar voice behind her and freezes.

"Emma?" Maleficent's voice was strained. She felt tears beginning to prickle in her eyes. It took everything in her to hold back from embracing Emma the way she wanted to. But from the look on Emma's face, she knew she was ready to bolt at the sight of her.

"Mal", Emma stood frozen. "I'm not going back. I'm happy here. I'm finally living my own life. I love you, but this is what I want. Please understand that."

"Oh Emma I know," Maleficent says softly with tears in her eyes. "That's why this hurts so much."

Confusion and an urge to run suddenly hits Emma, but before she can get her feet to obey everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

*** I had to update a few things in this chapter. There were some things in the end I forgot to put in, but now they're in. Enjoy the update. Chapter 10 is soon to come. =)**

Chapter 9

Regina saw Emma leave the prince at the docks. She overheard their conversation as she hid in the shadows still cloaked in her glamour spell; taking note to pay Princess Emma a visit as soon as she tied up one loose end. Making sure there would be no one to follow them.

She made her way to Killian like a snake. Her target clear in her sights. "Excuse me sire. May I trouble you for coin for food? I am so hungry. Won't you help an old lady?" Her wrinkled hand stretches out toward Killian.

.

Killian looked at the old beggar woman, her face obscured, slightly hidden beneath her cloak. Something about her feels odd, sending shivers down Killian's spine.

He quickly shakes his head, driving the feeling away. The poor woman was starving after all.

"Of course ma 'dam," he says as he reaches into his purse to place a few pieces of silver in her ragged hands. "There's a tavern just down the block here. Tell the owner that Killian sent you. She'll set you up with a nice hot meal."

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness." She looks up from her hands and Killian can finally see her face clearly. She gives him a toothless grin. Then her pupils glow into a purple hue.

Killian feels his eyes are playing tricks on him but then her face begins to distort like a mirage. His vision fades and the purple glow surrounds him. He's soon engulfed by it and he feels weightless. Before he can realize what's happening he feels cold metal clasped around his wrists and ankles.

As the purple mist disappears he sees he's no longer at the docks, but chained to a wall in some kind of dungeon. As soon as his eyes have caught up to his consciousness he starts to fight against his restraints, struggling to find some kind of flaw in the chains. But it's useless. He's trapped, and despair begins to sink in. He must find a way out.

Some time has passed. He's not sure how long, but all of a sudden a beautiful and regal looking woman appears before him coming from a mist of purple smoke. Her face is beautiful but her grin emanated nothing but pure evil. He knows she has something to do with him being chained since it was that same purple smoke that brought him here. His gut tightened as he shot daggers with his eyes at who was clearly his capture.

"What's wrong Prince Killian? Don't you appreciate the accommodations I've given you? Tisk tisk; how ungrateful. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since you couldn't even appreciate living in a castle. I hear your father is quite disappointed with you."

"Who are you," Killian's voice dripping with venom.

"Oh I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Regina." She takes a bow.

The name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it at the moment. "What do you want," Killian responds with his voice as low as a growl dripping with rage.

Regina shrugs her shoulders. "Not much, only the ultimate suffering of my enemy."

"Whatever my father has done to you I had nothing to do with it. And I assure you hurting me won't cause him any suffering."

"Oh it's not King George I have a quarrel with. Oh no. My quarrel is with Snow White." The name rolled off her tongue with such distain and hate.

"Queen Snow? Of Mishaven? What could she have possibly done to you?" Killian knew of Queen Snow and King David. They were loved by their people. He's only heard of their kindness and generosity as rulers. "And why does it have anything to do with me?" Killian can feel his anger and irritation tighten in his gut and shoulders.

"Because Prince Killian, their daughter has clearly fallen in love with you," Regina responds.

"Their daughter? You mean Princess Emma? I've never even met her."

Regina's grin gets bigger with the sheer amusement of the situation. "Is that so? Let me bring you up to speed shall I? At a young age you were betrothed to princess Emma of Misthaven, to which I have placed a curse on so that I can make her parents suffer as I have." Regina begins to pace the room. Amusement leaving her, replaced with wrath, reliving the last 20 years of her vengeance unfulfilled.

"But, Queen Snow and King David sent away their infant daughter to be raised by three witches that have hidden her from me for 20 years." Regina pauses, regaining some satisfaction in her voice. "Until you came along. And so thanks to you, I've found her."

Confusion still written on Killian's face as Regina lets out a shrill of laughter. "You two have got to be the dumbest nit wits in the entire realm. Princess Emma IS your Swan girl! She grew up not knowing who she is!"

Killian is stunned. Could the witch be lying? But what purpose would that serve. The more he thought about Swan being a princess the more believable it became. How could he not realize his Swan was a princess? But how can it be he's fallen in love with the very woman he's been trying to run away from? "That's impossible," a whisper escapes his lips.

"Highly unlikely yes, but not impossible. But fortunately for me I have you to draw her out. It seems she was not where she was supposed to be after she left you and now she's gone missing from me again." A snarl escapes her lips.

Killian's anger is boiling beneath the surface, seeping out in his glare and voice. "No. I won't let you use me to get to her. You can go to hell your majesty!"

Regina walks closer to Killian. "Oh such fire. I can see why the princess has fallen for you young prince. Fortunately there's nothing you need to do but be right here. Just like this", she whispers while stroking his cheek.

Her laugh makes his stomach ill. She waves her hand in the air as she turns around to leave. Her laughter lingers in the air after she's gone from sight. From her magic a mirror appears in front of him reflecting only his image back at him.

He struggles against his chains till the metal breaks the skin on his wrists. A violent scream escapes his throat. He continues to struggle against his chains to no avail. Swan. She's in danger. He has to warn her, he has to find her. But first he must find a way out of this witches clutches.

3


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Here's a new chapter that I wanted to get out before going on vacation for a week. Please note that I am currently working on this fic without a beta, so I do apologize for any grammatical errors present. This is my first attempt at any fic, so I'm just amazed I've gotten this far; but don't worry I plan on finishing it till the end. Enjoy =)**

Chapter 10

King George paces relentlessly in his throne room. A habit he's picked up recently ever since reading his son's letter. His royal guard has been searching the entire kingdom and beyond for him with no luck. He stops at the window to look out. "That boy will regret ever defying me," King George proclaims to himself.

"Having trouble keeping track of your own son, King George," an unknown voice speaks.

Startled, King George turns around, wondering who has intruded in on him.

"I guess some people are just not meant for royalty." Regina is planted firmly on his throne, grinning like a snake.

"Guards," King George shouts out when Regina cuts him off.

"Don't bother. I sound proofed this room. I thought we could have a chat."

"And who might you be? And how did you get in here," King George raises his voice with clear inpatients for his intruder.

Regina laughs and stands to introduce herself. "oh, calm down your majesty. I'm here to offer you a most appealing opportunity. I'm queen Regina."

"Regina? Queen Snow's mother? You were exiled years ago."

Regina's lips curl in anger. "Step mother." Her poise returns back quickly. "And that's an excellent Segway as to why I'm here." Regina starts to pace the room. "I'm about to reclaim my throne from my step-daughter and her prince charming," slithering King David's moniker out with a sarcastic tone. " This will no doubt cause a war. A war I plan to win, for I have a plan in motion to obtain something most precious to them."

King George smirks, ready to call her bluff. "You don't have Princess Emma. Everyone knows she's in hiding."

"Oh, but I have the next best thing." Her smile grows in the most sinister way, sending chills up King George's back. "See, I know that Princess Emma will come to me because I have the man she loves."

"And who is that?"

"Why, her betrothed, of course. It seems they have already met and have fallen for one another. Your wish come true your highness."

"Killian? You have my son!" King George starts to charge at Regina with anger in his eyes, but before he can get a second step in he feels an invisible grip wrap around his throat, cutting off his air supply. It stops him in his tracks as he struggles to breath.

"You dare to approach me in such a manor!?" Regina's grip gets tighter, enjoying watching King George fall at her mercy. "I've come to offer you a deal George. Join me in my quest to take back my throne. With Princess Emma in my procession and your army, Snow and David will have no choice. It's no secret you have the most powerful army in the realm. With your army and my magic, we can be unstoppable."

Regina finally releases her grip on the King, letting him crumble to the floor, gasping for precious air. Rubbing this strained neck and coughing he responds, "And what exactly is in this form me?" He slowly makes his way back to standing to face her. "After you've gotten your thrown back, what do I get out of this?"

Regina's lips curl into a wicked grin. "Why, you king George, get your son back."

King George's eyes go wild with anger. "What have you done with him", he yells at Regina, but hesitates to putting himself any closer to her.

"He's fine. He's making himself comfortable in my dungeon as we speak. Help me, and you may have him back. Do nothing and he dies."

King George hesitates, studying Regina and weighing his options. "I'll never help you. I know Killian. He'll find a way out. He's my son, and he's the most resourceful man I know, and I've grown tired of our little visit. It's time for you to leave."

Regina's expression goes cold with rage. "Well, that would be a mistake George." She quickly strides over to him and plunges her hand into King George's chest and pulls out a glowing, beating heart.

King George gasps and falls to his knees, grabbing his chest, surprised to feel no opening or injury there.

"See King George, with my magic I can take your heart. And when you hold a heart, you control it. Now, let us have a visit with my step-daughter, shall we."

"Snow will you please stop pacing. I know you're anxious to see our daughter, but there's no need to wear out the floor", King David teasingly says to his wife as they both await the arrival, and long awaited reunion with their only daughter, whom they given away so many years ago.

Maleficent had sent a message via bird saying the princess was on her way to them. Snow has not sat down since.

"Snow, Maleficent just sent that bird. They're still miles away."

Snow stops to look at him, realizing how anxious she was to see her daughter. "You're right", she sighs out. She walks to her seat to sit next to her husband in the dining hall awaiting their dinner. "But David, do you think we did the right thing? I mean, how can we expect her to forgive us for sending her away?"

David takes Snow's hand into his. "Hey", he says softly. "We had no choice. Regina would have found a way –"

Snow cuts in. "We could have protected her. We could have found a way. We always do!"

"Maybe, but I think you know we couldn't take that risk. Sending her away was her best chance," David responds to Snow's unease and regret, stroking her cheek, giving her as much comfort as possible. The pain and guilt was eating at him too. He knew what she was going through. "And it's not us we should be projecting this on. This lies on Regina. She's responsible for those years lost with Emma. She's the reason she grew up without her parents." David's throat gets tight and his eyes get watery with the rage and heartache swirling inside him. "We can only hope Emma will understand."

Snow looks at her husband with love and adoration, feeling so lucky she has him. She leans toward him bringing her lips to his, cupping his cheek, a single tear rolling down her face. When she breaks the kiss she rests her forehead on his. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you. I only hope you're right. That Emma will understand and hopefully forgive us, because I'm not sure I can." More tears stream down Snow's cheeks and David grabs her for an embrace, hoping to comfort her.

"I know," he says softly. "Me too."

The castle's butler interrupts their moment as he opens the doors to the dining hall. "Your majesties, King George has arrived and has requested he speak with you."

David takes a moment to answer, wiping a tear from his eye, trying to regain a king's poise. "Send him in."

King George walks in bowing before the King and Queen of Mishaven. "King George. To what do we owe the pleasure? Please tell me it's not about Princess Emma's return. We've already told you, we won't force our daughter to marry your son. We agreed we'd set up the conditions for them to meet and court, but the rest would be up to them."

King George stands to address them. "I'm afraid that's not why I'm here. Queen Regina paid me a visit."

"Regina," Queen Snow interjects. "What did she want?"

King George hesitates for a moment. "For me to break my alliance with Misthaven and join her to overtake your kingdom." His voice breaks, conflict present in his features.

"Well, what'd you tell her," King David commands.

"She sends me with a message." King George's tone and voice changes slightly, almost as if it didn't belong to him. "Give up the crown now and avoid a war with my army that will end countless lives. You will then live the rest of your days in her dungeon, while your daughter lies in an eternal sleep."

David and Snow quickly come to their feet, David drawing his sword. "You've aligned with Regina," David growls.

"Not by choice." King Georg pauses. "She has my son."

"Killian," Snow whispers. "We will stop her and save Killian George. You don't have to do this. We'll find a way."

"His son isn't the only thing I have," Regina says as she waltzes in from behind the doors, King George's heart on hand.

"Regina," Snow's voice gets low with fury. Snow takes David's sword from his hand and charges at Regina with full force. Snow screams as the blade leads her charge.

"Oh please," Regina sarcastically responds at the sight. Her wrist flicks toward Snow's weapon, causing it to fly out of her hand and land several feet away.

Stunned, Snow looks at her husband's sword on the ground, unsure of her next move.

"You think you can come at me with your petty weapons," A snarl escaping Regina's lips as she grips the air with her hand, making Snow gasp for air.

"Snow," David yells from across the room. He starts running toward his Wife.

"Move any closer Charming and I'll snap her neck."

David stops in his tracks, feeling helpless, watching his wife gasp for air to no avail.

Regina looks Snow in the eye. "I would love nothing more than to watch you die right here and now, but killing you wouldn't be enough. I want you to suffer as I have. I want you to know loss." Rage and grief battle within Regina as a single tear traces down her cheek. Regina's vengeful stare bores into Snow's as she watches the life drain out of her. It's a challenge to let go and not fulfill her revenge right then and there, but Regina releases her grip and Snow falls for the floor coughing and rubbing her neck.

David runs toward his wife to catch her before she can hit the ground. He checks over her, making sure she's okay. Turning to Regina he shouts, "What do you want Witch!"

Regina looks down at the King and Queen, satisfied how she's wielded her power over them.

"Why, I've come to accept your surrender of course. I have at my disposal King George's army. You can't win. Soon I will have your daughter under my curse." She kneels down putting her eyes in line with theirs. "I've won."

"You won't get her," Snow manages to speak under a raspy voice. "We'll see to that."

Regina slowly stands back up, looking down at them. "Well then, I'll just have to make sure you can't stop me." With another wave of her hand a purple mist casts over Snow and David. Before they can realize what's happening they both fall to the floor resting in a deep, deep slumber. Regina grins, feeling the buzz of victory in her grasp. She turns to walk out, King George's heart still in hand.

"What have you done to them," King George asks as she strides past him.

"Oh don't worry. I've just put them under a sleeping spell. Different than the one I have in store for the princess. Their sleep is temporary. This spell eventually wears off. I just need to make sure no one gets in my way." And with that Regina steps outside twirling her free, magical hand in the air as if creating her own magical twister. The purple mist gets bigger until she blows on it with her mouth, sending it out into the atmosphere, putting everyone in the Kingdom under the same spell as the King and Queen.


End file.
